


Suck

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blow Jobs, Brothers, Cock Worship, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Porn, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: With his hands and his mouth, Loki enjoys Thor’s erection.





	Suck

Loki opened Thor’s fly like he was unwrapping a gift. With intoxicating anticipation, Loki freed Thor’s cock from the fabric. His fingers explored it, striving to leave no spot untouched. He wrapped his lips around the tip and stroked the shaft. He enjoyed the sensation of Thor’s hardness in his hand: the firmness of the flesh and the hot, silky skin… 

Thor grabbed Loki’s head and began to thrust wildly into his mouth. Soon Loki felt the gush of Thor’s come and he hurried to swallow, relishing the complex taste and the smooth feel of it sliding down his throat.


End file.
